


The Hazards of Nundu's and Werewolves

by ArielSakura



Series: Hazards of Nundu's and Werewolves [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Auror Harry Potter, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Good Fenrir Greyback, M/M, Mates, Russian Fenrir Greyback, Sharing a Bed, Stubborn Harry Potter, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/pseuds/ArielSakura
Summary: Harry and his team are sent to contain an unknown wild beast. That's fine, until he's told Fenrir Greyback must accompany them. Now Harry has to deal with the one man he's been avoiding for years, and share a tent with him, and I did I mention the snowstorm?





	The Hazards of Nundu's and Werewolves

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for a challenge within a close knit group of friends called the "Word Orgy" ;) We found this trope and were so inspired we decided to do our own. Check out the collection for this work to see some truly amazing authors takes on this challenge! :D
> 
> Thank you to the incredible [Bickymonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bickymonster/pseuds/Bickymonster/works) for betaing this and taking it from pretty good to amazing. You awe me with what you do. xo
> 
> Also, I have a personal headcanon that Fenrir is Russian. That's my thing now, lol.

 Harry was striding towards the Minister’s office, his tight Auror garb buckled around him and the six men under his command at his back. The Minister had requested them as they were the most battle-ready team, though they didn’t yet know what they had been recruited for.

Nodding to Percy, who was sat at his desk outside the Minister’s office, Harry strode on past and opened the door. They were expected after all. His men quickly filed in behind him.

Only the slight widening of Harry’s eyes showed his surprise at seeing the infamous Fenrir Greyback waiting in the office upon their arrival.

Harry kept his face carefully blank as he locked eyes with the Alpha werewolf. Greyback steadily met Harry's gaze with an amused glint in his eye. Harry refused to back down though. He had yet to allow the man to claim more than five minutes in his presence since his fifth year. He was not about to let him think he could do as he pleased.

Kingsley cleared his throat and Harry allowed his eyes to slide slowly over to the Minister.

“As you know,” Kingsley began, “Fenrir Greyback is working with the Ministry, in a show of good faith, on cases where his knowledge may prove invaluable. This is a condition of the freedoms allowed to him after the war, when it became known to all that he was a spy for the ICW and only a part of Voldemort’s forces to protect his own.”

Harry nodded, the pieces clicking together. Whatever mission he and his team were about to be sent on, Greyback would be coming with them.

A scowl threatened to form on his brow. He had, very vehemently he might add, told Kingsley he would _not_ work with Greyback.

“Where are we going?” Harry asked bluntly.

He wasn’t going to give Greyback the satisfaction of seeing him kick up a fuss. No, he would come back later to argue with Kingsley. And maybe put something sticky on his chair.

Kingsley looked a little stunned, as if he’d expected more of a fight from Harry. He recovered quickly and held out a file to his best Auror, who promptly took it and briefly scanned the parchment before handing it over his shoulder to Terry.

Terry was their team’s information guy, the ex-Ravenclaw would read the file in minute detail and pass on what was relevant as needed.

Kingsley was still speaking as this transpired.

“.. as it seems to be some sort of wild beast, possibly a dragon or chimaera of some kind, I would like you to go and subdue said creature. Alive would be best. If we can have it transported to a facility where it can be looked after, well, I won’t lie, it would reflect better on the Ministry. I will, however, leave that judgement to you, Auror Potter. If you feel the beast needs to be put down, then you have my permission and backing to do so.”

Harry nodded. “When do we leave?”

“As soon as you can be ready.”

Harry nodded again and with barely a signal, his men filed out. He jerked his head at the werewolf and motioned for him to follow.

They all walked back to Harry’s office in near silence. Upon reaching it, Harry sat behind his desk, Greyback lounging against the wall as Harry swiftly spoke to his team.

“You have an hour. We’ll meet at the northern meeting point. Terry, I want the report broken down, have Rupert do your packing this time.”

Terry nodded and pulled a list from his pocket. Terry always kept a list on him of what he needed to be packed, for situations just like this. He handed it to Rupert, as specified, before they all left.

Harry finally settled his gaze on the Alpha in his office, without his men or the Minister around. There was a prickling sensation in the air, which he could not ignore when they were alone, particularly in a confined space such as this.

“Harry,” the wolf all but purred in greeting.

Harry glared at him. “It’s Potter to you. Especially here, and especially on this job.”

Greyback lifted his hands in surrender, the picture of innocence, except for the smirk playing across his lips.

Harry looked to the side mulishly, his jaw working to keep control.

“Do you know the Fairy Circle outside of Edinburgh?” he asked.

Greyback gave him a droll look. “Of course I do, moya lyubov.”

Harry sent him another glare.

“Keep your stupid nicknames to yourself and meet us there in an hour with anything you need for a two-night stay in the woods. But with any luck, we’ll have this wrapped up by the end of today.” He stood from his desk and retrieved his healing kit from his drawer, having had it replenished the day before. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to go and pack.”

And yell at a certain Minister, he added mentally to himself.

Harry moved around the desk and toward the door, intending not to see the werewolf again until they reached the fairy circle, or longer if he could help it.

Greyback moved faster though and he was suddenly in front of Harry, standing so close Harry could feel the werewolf’s breath fluttering against his hair.

He scowled and kept his gaze firmly fixed above Greyback’s shoulder, even though he had to lift his chin high to be able to do so. Internally, he cursed their height difference as he felt electricity dancing over him, his magic reaching out for the wolf.

“I don’t know why you continue to fight this, Harry.” Greyback’s voice rumbled softly over him, _through_ him. “We were made for each other. I know that you know that. So why, moye serdtse?”

Harry’s eyes snapped to him as he glared. “I _don’t_ know that. You _think_ that. Now get out of my way, it wouldn’t look good for you to be hexed by a Senior Auror in the middle of the Ministry.”

Greyback gave him one last earnest look, which Harry resolutely ignored, before a long-suffering sigh blew out from the werewolf’s lips and he stepped aside.

Harry gratefully flew past him and was almost out the door when he heard, “see you in an hour, priyatel.”

Harry’s scowl fell back into place and he hurried down the corridor muttering about arrogant werewolves and disloyal Ministers.

 

* * *

 

Kingsley let him rant for all of a minute before saying, “Well, you’re already leaving in a week. This is quite likely to be your last case and in all honesty, I have never really understood your bias against the man.”

Harry’s jaw snapped closed as his eyes narrowed at Kingsley.

The man only shrugged unrepentantly and leant back in his chair.

“You’ve never disclosed why you wouldn’t work with him and I’ve often wondered,” Kingsley admitted. “He’s not the man we all thought he was, the ICW itself attested to that. He’s not, entirely, unpleasant to be around. I know you are not prejudiced against werewolves, considering your relationship with Remus and now little Teddy.”

Harry’s eyes narrowed in warning, as the minister wandered into dangerous territory. However, the Minister continued, undeterred.

“So unless you can give me a good enough reason, you will do this, Harry. Greyback’s expertise in creatures aside, it would not bode well for the Ministry if we were to appear to not be compliant with the mandates agreed to, when the ICW sanctioned his actions and we dropped all charges against him.”

Harry’s lips twisted in unpleasantness as he took a deep breath through his nose.

“Fine, so be it,” he muttered as he spun around and left Kingsley’s office for the second time that morning.

 

* * *

 

Harry arrived at the meeting site twenty minutes early.

Terry was already there, perched on his usual rock as he perused the information packet and took notes. Harry’s boots crunched on the gravel as he walked toward the most studious member of the team, who looked up as he heard Harry’s approach.

“So, did you do it?” Terry asked once Harry sat on the rock next to him, foregoing the unnecessary pleasantries.

Harry arched a brow at him. “Do what?”

“Did you hand in your resignation to Kingsley?”

Harry’s eyes widened as he stared at Terry.

The chestnut-haired man shifted slightly on the spot. “It’s just, well, I know you haven’t exactly been happy with being an Auror, not for the last couple of years anyway, and you always get quiet and this sort of, angrily introspective look, whenever someone brings up Greyback’s name. I kinda just thought it might have been the straw that broke the Abraxian’s back.”

“Angrily introspective?” Harry asked, amusement showing in his voice.

Terry just gave him a withering look. “You know what I mean, Harry.”

Harry blew out a breath and looked off to the side. Chewing the inside of his cheek as he thought about what to say.

“Do the others know?” he evaded instead, buying himself more time before he had to answer.

Terry shrugged. “Kind of. We talked about it a while ago. Jacobs is surprised you lasted this long.”

Which meant they had placed bets and Jacobs had lost already.

“Last week,” he said in a barely audible voice. “I was going to take you all to the pub on Friday. Shout a round or two. Don’t tell the others, not while we are on the job.”

He felt Terry’s hand come up to squeeze his shoulder. They sat quietly for a few moments before Terry spoke again.

“What are you going to do?”

“Whatever the fuck I want for a while,” Harry said with a smirk. “I dunno, laze about for a bit, travel. Come back and annoy Ron and the Twins in the shop. Help Hermione maybe. I just... I just want to _be_ for a bit, you know? I'm tired of fighting all the time.”

He saw Terry nodding out the corner of his eye. “We’ll miss you leading the team.”

“Yeah, I know.” Harry blew out a breath. “I told Kingsley I’d still be around for him to call me in if there’s something he really needs me for. But the Death Eaters are all gone and there’s nothing going on that other Auror’s can’t handle...” he trailed off.

“Hey, you don’t have to justify yourself to me,” Terry replied. “I start thinking about doing the same thing when Roselyn calls me to come and correct my payroll form, _for the third time that day._ ”

Harry snorted. It was well known around the office that Roselyn was hopeless at payroll. Anything else, she was the most organised and efficient secretary to walk the earth. But when it came to number of hours worked, pay, and leave entitlements, she was as useless as a wand without a core.

Terry changed the subject as the others started to arrive.

“So, does your house still reek of peppermint?” he teased.

Harry grimaced as he remembered _that_ failure of a charm.

Teddy loved the smell of the sweet and Harry had tried to learn a perfuming charm for the holidays, something he had intended to use to cover up the mustiness of Grimmauld Place. They’d had to move in with Andromeda for a week as Harry kept overpowering the simple spell.

The rest of the team soon joined in Terry’s teasing as more of them began to arrive. Harry pulled a face at their playful mocking but took their good-natured ribbing with ease. The clearing was soon filled with banter as he teased them back about their own shortcomings while they waited for the last few members of the team to arrive.

Finally, everyone was there, except Greyback.

Harry was tense as his team started to swap their bags, doing the double check to make sure no-one had forgotten anything important. He was on edge about completing this mission with the ministry liaison.

He wasn’t sure how the werewolf would interact with his team, or what Greyback would do when faced with orders. And he was really fucking unsure how he would act towards Harry now he had actually had a chance to be within close proximity. If he was being completely honest with himself, Harry was uncertain of how _he_ would be around the werewolf, knowing what he did.

Harry looked up when Terry nudged him and his eyes met Greyback’s, as the werewolf sauntered across the clearing. The older man cocked an eyebrow at Harry as if he was able to see Harry’s insecurity written on his face.

Harry scowled back and forced his wandering mind to focus on the task at hand.

“Bag,” Harry said curtly, holding his hand out for Greyback’s pack. He didn’t want to push his luck with the Alpha wolf just yet and he was fairly certain the wolf would refuse to hand over his bag to one of Harry’s team.

Fenrir handed it to Harry with a small smirk, taking the opportunity to stand close beside him. Harry ignored him as much as he could and quickly rummaged through the backpack. It contained a few changes of clothes, a magical equivalent of a lunchbox and, that was it, there wasn’t anything else.

Harry saw his chance to remove him from the mission.

“You don’t have a tent or a healing kit and we don’t have time to wait for you,” he stated.  

“I heal quickly,” Greyback interrupted quickly with a smirk.

“And a tent?” Harry pressed. “Ours are all one-man, we don’t have room to carry you.”

“Wouldn’t expect it. I do have access to a fur coat, you remember?” the man said, flashing his teeth in a wicked grin, reminding them all of what he was, as much as _who_. Fenrir Greyback, the most powerful werewolf in living history and one of the very few who could change into wolf form at will.

“It’s the middle of February,” Harry pointed out, refusing to show any reaction to that statement.

“It’s _very_ thick,” came the purred response.

Harry thrust the bag back to its owner and turned to Terry. Resolutely ignoring the shiver that had traversed his spine at the seductive tone Greyback’s voice had taken.

“What was in the report?”

Terry straightened up, “Not a lot. There are no eyewitness accounts. It’s mostly conjecture, a few wizards and witches who entered the area lately have disappeared, as did an entire search party. The locals report frequent roars and animals fleeing the mountain.”

“That’s it?” Jacobs asked.

“Pretty much,” Terry said. “There really isn’t anything solid to go on and it’s only the strength of the creature's voice that leads us thinking it’s a chimaera or dragon. The furthest village that has reported hearing it, is a little over sixty miles away. ”

Laying down a map of the area, he indicated the village.

Harry moved closer to study the map in more detail.

“The only other thing worth noting is that the further you get up the mountain, the harder it is to use magic. There seems to be some sort of natural dampener over the area,” Terry informed them. “Residents of the area who have trekked the mountain and not encountered our beastie, have reported malfunctioning wands and splinching.”

Fenrir snorted and they all turned to look at him.

“There’s no such thing as a naturally dampened area. It’s the creature causing that. My money is on a dragon and it’s likely to be very, very old.”

Harry groaned along with some of the others, his memory jogging at Greyback’s words.

“That’s bloody right, they store magic don’t they?”

Greyback nodded.

Toby, their newest and youngest recruit - and though he had been with them for over two years now, they still referred to him as the new guy - spoke up. “If it’s old, that should make it easier to subdue though, right?”

Rich, their eldest member, cuffed him on the back of the head. “Idiot, dragons don’t weaken with age, it’s part of what makes them so dangerous.”

“Still,” Terry interjected, “it shouldn’t be too hard to subdue, even with a dampening field. We are powerful enough together, Harry especially.”

Harry scowled at him for that statement, like he usually did when they made reference to how powerful he was. And, as normal, they all ignored him. Greyback seemed amused by this interaction and it only soured Harry’s mood further.

“Once we get it stunned, we should be able to contact one of the reserves.”

“Right,” Harry said scrubbing his face, mildly annoyed at the lack of concrete information - not that it was unusual - but glad they had a plan. “We head to the east side of the mountain,” he said, pointing to one spot in particular on the map. “It’s the easiest side to climb and has better tree cover if we need it. Hopefully, we’ll get lucky and encounter it there. If not, we’ll make camp for the night and reconfigure for the morning.”

They all nodded at his instructions and, after adjusting their bags, they apparated to the base of the mountain.

 

* * *

 

Harry stumbled slightly upon landing but caught himself before he fell. His team was used to his customary cursing after apparition by now and paid it no mind. Greyback, however, raised an eyebrow at him, eyes flicking up and down to make sure he was alright. Harry grit his teeth and turned to his team.

“Spread out, forty metres between us, steady pace. Use Patronuses if you see it. Do not engage until we are all present. If we haven’t encountered it before dusk, I’ll send a Patronus and we’ll merge to the centre to bunker down for the night. Clear?”

Murmurs of, ‘Yes boss’ and ‘Got it’ came back to him and they started to spread out. Once they were in position, Harry signalled them and they moved out.

Harry’s one mistake was not paying enough attention to Greyback. He had been trying so hard to ignore the man, he had failed to notice where he ended up. So, when the wolf followed him into the forest, Harry was pissed, mostly at himself for not paying attention but also a little at the arrogant werewolf that followed him like he had no intention of doing anything different.

However, after a good half an hour of silently stomping through the forest, he directed that anger at Fenrir.

“Why are you following me? You should be on your own section,” Harry hissed back at him.

“I like the view better from here,” came Fenrir’s smug reply.

Harry made a strangled sound as he glared at the werewolf over his shoulder. At the sight of Fenrir’s smirk he returned his gaze in front of him and tramped onwards.

“So,” Greyback began conversationally, “you’re retiring?”

Harry spun to stop. “Shh! I don’t want them to know while we’re working! I don’t want them distracted!” he whispered harshly.

Greyback raised an eyebrow at him. “Do you really think I would say something if I thought they could overhear?”

Harry just glowered at him for a moment. “How did you find out anyway?” he muttered as he once again resumed their pace.

“I overheard you talking to the bookish one.”

“But you-” Harry sighed as he realised. “You were spying on me.”

“I prefer to think of it as observing unobstructed. You don’t make it easy to get to know you.”

Harry’s scowl only deepened. “Ever think there was a reason for that?” he muttered as he gripped his bag straps tighter.

“I’ve considered plenty since I found you in Hogsmeade all those years ago,” Greyback answered, tone deceptively mild. “I’d prefer to hear the real one.”

Harry clenched his jaw. It didn’t matter his reasons, there was nothing Greyback could do that would change the facts. If Harry answered him, engaged him in conversation, it would only give the man the opportunity to twist his words, to try and change his mind.

Harry couldn’t let that happen. He couldn’t do that to Remus’ memory, couldn’t do that to Teddy now. Instead, he trudged on.

He was suddenly spun and pushed against a tree. Greyback standing in front of him, face full of determination.

“I’ve given you time, space, to do what you needed. To find out more about what’s between us, what could be between us, on your own. To grow into your own self,” Greyback all but growled as he pressed his body against Harry’s nimbler frame.

Harry could feel the rough bark sticking into his back.

“I thought with enough time you would come to me on your own terms. But now you’re casting yourself adrift, thinking yourself unsure about your place in life when really you’re just too stubborn to admit what it is you want, when it’s right in front of you.”

Harry sneered at him, channelling as much Malfoy snootiness as he could muster.

“My _place?_ To be what? An Alpha’s bitch? Thanks, but no thanks, Greyback. That’s not something I want,” his voice loud and angry to match the growling he heard.

“Whoever put those thoughts in your h-”

Harry cut him off by slapping his hand against the werewolf’s mouth. The growling he heard hadn’t been coming from his would-be suitor.

Greyback seemed to realise what was going on right away and he slowly turned, freeing Harry from his hold against the trunk as he did so.

Harry’s eyes almost fell out his skull as he took in the beast crouched on a nearby outcrop of rock. The over-large creature’s spotted coat, feline appearance and the sheer gigantic size of it a dead giveaway to its identity. Regardless of the evidence though, Harry felt compelled to speak.

“Is that?” he whispered, not needing to finish the statement. He saw Greyback nod out of the corner of his eye, he felt his arm gripped tightly and they both began to move slowly away.

The Nundu bunched its haunches, it’s golden eyes fixed upon them, and Harry felt the growl deep in his bones. He swallowed heavily and he felt the atmosphere tense as tight as a bowstring.

They inched away another few steps and Harry thought they might just reach some semblance of cover when a small branch snapped under his foot.

The world froze as the resounding crack reverberated through the small clearing.

The Nundu roared, shaking it’s head angrily, and Harry only caught a glimpse of the beast’s spiked neck inflating intimidatingly as Greyback spun them away.

“Run!” Greyback yelled.

And run Harry did. Sprinting as fast as he could. He drew his wand and cast his Patronus.

“It’s a Nundu! Retreat! Get the bloody hell out of here! We are under attack by a Nundu!”

His stag cantered away and Harry prayed to whoever was listening it would reach his team in time and that they would get away. He wove through the trees, catching glimpses of Greyback at his side as they ducked branches and leapt over logs.

Harry threw blasting curses and obscuring spells over his shoulder, knowing whatever spells hit wouldn’t be enough to incapacitate the creature, but hoping it would be enough to buy them time to escape.

It wasn’t. It didn’t.

They came up against a vertical face of the mountain and Greyback cursed colourfully.

“It herded us here.”

Harry desperately looked around for something, anything. But he only saw a bare expanse of flat rock, an overhanging ledge that was too far up for them to climb too, and a small grouping of boulders that might provide some amount of cover.

“Can we distract it? Even for a moment? We can take cover there while we work out something else.” Harry pointed to the boulders as they heard crashing through the trees coming closer.

Greyback stopped for a second and sniffed the air.

Harry watched in confusion as he ran back to the tree line and wrapped his arms around the thick trunk of an old chestnut. Deciding not to waste time asking what he was doing, however, Harry quickly cast some illusions on the boulders. Remembering their scents, and with his thoughts recently on Teddy, he threw some peppermint charms around the place for good measure, hoping it would be enough to at least confuse the Nundu and at best, drive it away entirely.

He heard a loud tearing sound and he turned to see Greyback hoisting the chestnut tree like a muggle baseball bat. Harry openly gaped, he knew werewolves were strong but surely not to this magnitude?

Apparently, Harry was quite wrong, as Greyback moved with little hardship coming to meet the Nundu as it breached the tree line. He pulled back and then brought the trunk down across the giant cat’s face, blinding it with leaves and branches before turning to run to the scant cover they had.

He grabbed Harry’s arm and pulled him along, when Harry would have stood there still struggling to comprehend what he had just seen.

Snapping his thoughts back, Harry cast a muffling spell.

“Good work on the peppermint,” Greyback grunted.

“Yeah, well, you wouldn’t be saying that if you could smell my house,” Harry quipped without thought.

Fenrir snorted and Harry realised he must have overheard that conversation too.

“What are we going to do? We can’t apparate, I can feel the magic that thing has been soaking in. Have you got any idea about Nundu weaknesses?” Harry asked.

Fenrir shook his head. “That would be due to all those missing folk. Nundus are attracted to magic. They’ll eat anything they please but given a choice they’ll go for magic every time. It’s part of what makes them so hard to kill. It takes at least a hundred wizards to put down one of those things.”

“We can’t just sit tight though,” Harry replied as he shifted around on his knees, casting a small spying spell so he could see through the rock.

The Nundu was pacing. Continuously bringing its paw up to swipe at bits of leaves and branches stuck in its ears and whiskers. It rubbed at its nose occasionally too.

“At least that spell is good for something,” Harry muttered.

Fenrir huffed lightly and Harry felt his presence against his back. His head coming over Harry’s shoulder to peer at the beast that had them cornered.

The Nundu swung in their direction and roared, Harry tensed, wondering if it had spotted them. Only to relax a second later as it resumed its pacing.

They watched in silence as it tried to sniff around the area, its pacing bringing the Class XXXXX creature ever closer. It would find them soon, regardless of the spells Harry had in place and.. was that blood dripping down its fang?

Harry squinted to get a better look, trying to figure out where it was wounded. Maybe they could use that to their advantage.

The Nundu roared again and Harry saw it, a cut on the inside of its mouth. A branch must have caused damage when Fenrir smacked it.

Harry turned to Fenrir. “How long can you hold your breath?” he asked.

At the werewolf’s baffled look, Harry quickly explained his idea.

“It sounds completely mad, but we don’t exactly have any other options,” Fenrir said after thinking over Harry’s plan.

“Can you do it?” Harry pressed.

Fenrir looked at him, insulted. “Of course, I can.”

“Alright, alright,” Harry said placatingly. “So, on the count of three?”

Fenrir shook his head.

Harry sent him a probing look.

“Something I need to do first,” Fenrir told him, and he grabbed Harry roughly by the chin and brought his mouth down to meet his.

Harry made a muffled noise of surprise but before he could do anything, Fenrir pulled back.

“Couldn’t go out there with almost no chance of returning without having done that at least once,” he said with a cocky smile.

Harry watched, dazed, as Greyback stretched. Harry’s mouth was still slightly open in shock as the older man stood and walked out from behind the rock, calling insults to the Nundu.

Scrambling to his feet, the adrenaline pumping in Harry’s veins made him forget everything else as he focused on just that moment.

The Nundu snarled and leapt forward toward Fenrir, the large man bracing himself for impact.

Harry readied his wand and as the giant cat brought its gaping maw down. Fenrir grabbed a hold of one giant fang and its bottom jaw, and Harry cast an impenetrable bubble-head charm on the werewolf. They couldn’t take any chances that this Nundu was one of the ones capable of using noxious breath as a defense and Harry needed a minute to call up all his reserves of magic.

He planted his feet and closed his eyes, trusting Fenrir to keep the beast busy.

He pulled at his core, releasing all control over his magic, letting it fill him, letting it start to overwhelm him. Harry could feel the electricity of it buzzing through him, in his bones, in every muscle, like he could taste it on his tongue. Sweat was dripping down his face as he struggled to contain it for just a little while longer, wanting it to build and multiply as much as possible.

Just before his magic reached a breaking point, Harry opened his eyes.

Feeling his magic swirl beneath his skin, he looked and he could see it manifested around him. A deep, murky green, glinting with points of light.

Fenrir was still grappling with the beast, the Nundu doing its best to try and rip him apart, its claws narrowly missing as Fenrir nimbly twisted away time and time again.

 _“Fenrir!”_ Harry cried.

The man looked to him and nodded.

Harry tried to move forward, each step an agonising slog through the thick feel of his magic. Fenrir managed to wrench the feline around so it faced Harry. The roaring snarls only growing more ferocious as it saw him.

Raising his wand, Harry concentrated, harder than he had ever before. He gathered his magic to his wand, to one spell, their only hope. And as Fenrir dragged the beast closer, he cast.

The acidic green light left his wand, ripping his magic along with it and Harry fell to his knees at the sudden depletion to his core.

Gasping, he watched as it shot underneath Fenrir's arm and impacted against the soft roof of the Nundu’s mouth.

Harry thought his vision must be starting to blur. Floating white specks began to drift downwards, feeling cold as they landed on his skin and he was soon swallowed up by darkness.

 

* * *

 

Harry woke suddenly, sitting up with a gasp and frantically looking around at his surroundings. His breath came easier as he recognised the walls and sparse furniture of his camping tent, the familiar bedroom granting him some reassurance that he was at least safe.  

He frowned then, trying to recollect how he had gotten there, when the last thing he remembered was battling the Nundu. Images of the fight flooded his mind and his last coherent memory was of slumping to the ground as Greyback raced toward him.

He pushed back the blankets covering him and saw he had been undressed from his Auror robes and boots. His frown tightened at the thought of the werewolf undressing him.

He stood shakily and made his way to the attached bathroom.

At least the man had only taken his outer robe and boots off, he hadn’t removed any of Harry’s actual clothes.

Harry splashed some water on his face and felt for his magic. It was weak and barely there. The answering thrum flopping like limp noodles at his tug. He sighed, he wouldn’t be able to use his magic for a while. He gave his reflection a wry grin as Madam Pomfrey’s voice echoed in his head, lecturing him about the dangers of recklessness and magical exhaustion.

He made his way into the living area of the tent. Lifting the flap, he found his companion sitting on the lone two-seater couch in front of the fire.

Fenrir turned his head when the partition slapped closed.

He watched as Harry warily made his way to the fireside and the wolf wordlessly held a bowl of food out to him as Harry sat on the opposite end of the couch, which wasn’t all that far away, he was very conscious of the small space between them.

Harry muttered his thanks and tucked into the meal of jerked meat and rice. His eyebrows lifted in surprise at the pleasant taste.

He heard the snort of amusement from his companion and looked over at him warily. A single brow was lifted when their gazes met, as if daring Harry to say something.

Harry turned away and let his eyes drift over their surroundings instead, even though he knew them by heart by now. The small kitchen held a few dirty dishes and obviously it had been Fenrir who had thrown their outer clothes over the table and chairs.

Harry’s eyes widened as he realised a few things.

One: they were in his tent, which meant Fenrir must have found it and opened it to get them in there.

Two: he wouldn’t have done that if he could have just apparated them back to London, which meant they were stuck there. Possibly stuck inside the tent.

Three: if that was true, if they were stuck, there was only one bed and even if Harry’s magic was up to the task, he wasn’t _that_ skilled in Transfiguration.

Swallowing hard he put his bowl down on the arm of the chair and stood up.

“Are we trapped?” he asked, trying to keep the tremor from his voice.

Despite the somewhat large space and multiple rooms that made wizarding tents so spectacular, Harry hated the feeling of having no way out. It reminded him far too much of his time with the Dursleys to bring him any comfort.

“Not precisely,” came Greyback's answering rumble.

And curse the man’s voice for soothing something in him, Harry thought irritably.

“There’s a huge blizzard on top of us right now,” Greyback informed him. “I barely got your tent set up in time. We’re likely going to be buried under a lot of snow before it clears and I just can't shift that shit on my own.” It sounded as if it pained him to admit that. “Not without causing more to come down on our heads at least. We'll be fine once you get your strength back, or unless someone finds us first, which is unlikely given the magical stench of that beast out there.”

Harry swallowed nervously and nodded. “Well,” he said trying to keep his tone matter-of-fact, “that might take a couple of days. I'm almost tapped out, I won’t be capable of anything big or sustainable for a while.”

Pushing himself up from the couch, Harry paced nervously to the door of the tent and unzipped it slightly. A sudden influx of snow had him realising his mistake at once and he closed it in a hurry.

Fenrir raised an eyebrow at him but otherwise ignored his actions. “I thought as much, it’s why I searched your things for your tent. We needed somewhere we could be safe. Even without the dampening from the Nundu, I couldn’t have apparated you while you were unconscious.”

Harry made a noncommittal noise and moved to pick up his bowl again, standing close to the fire as he continued to eat quickly, yet neatly. He could feel the temperature had dropped even in the few minutes he had been awake. Shifting a little closer to the fire as he finished his meal, his eyes turned to take in his companion.

He noted first the rugged handsomeness, the shoulder-length hair and thick muscle. As he scooped in the last mouthful though, he noticed the inflamed red lines running up his neck.

“You’re hurt.”

Harry set down his bowl on a small table and summoned his medical kit. The small magic taking longer to reach him than normal and causing pain to lance through his veins, reminding him not to use magic.  

“Nothing that time won’t heal,” Fenrir started to say, though as he saw Harry approach with a determined look on his face, he quickly changed his mind about talking him out of it. “But if you’re determined to play healer then by all means...” He tugged his shirt up over his head, giving Harry access to the slashing wound along his ribs. As well as a better view of his body.

Harry resolutely looked away for a moment as he dug around in the bag, pulling out a phial of dittany and an infection-fighting pain-potion. He shoved the latter into the werewolf’s hands and began using his wand to syphon off the dried blood and clean the wound.

Being this close to the other man brought certain things to Harry’s attention, things he had resolutely ignored over the years. Like the sense of his aura, his wild magic, and the effect it had on Harry.

It both thrilled him and calmed him. This close, Harry was unable to ignore just how good-looking the man was. Despite knowing he was thirty years Harry’s senior, he was in great physical shape; and as Harry’s eyes flicked quickly to and then away from his face, he didn’t appear to look a day over thirty-five.

Harry wasn’t sure if that was a werewolf thing or just some other aspect of magic.

Instead of dwelling though, he concentrated on the task at hand, pouring dittany over the long gash that travelled the length of the man’s ribs. The greenish smoke and the sight of Greyback’s stomach tensing were the only indications of the painful sting Harry knew the plant extract caused.

Harry peered at his handiwork, ensuring it was enough and searched the bag for a bandage deftly wrapping it around the man to cover the now seemingly week-old laceration. The loose ends wove themselves together as they were meant to when he was finished.

“Thank you.”

Harry started, he hadn’t really expected any thanks. “Don’t mention it,” he muttered in return.

But as he began to put the bottles away, a gentle hand encircled his wrist, and a warmth rushed through him that had nothing to do with body temperature. Harry looked at the large hand, and then up to pale blue eyes.

“Why do you ignore this? Ignore me? I know you feel it, you know that this is real, why do you continue to fight?”

Harry’s gaze narrowed. He did know, he had known the bloody werewolf’s claims to be true when he had spent a few hours locked away in Sirius’ library, shortly after his first meeting with the brutish man. It was why he had never taken a lover, never tried for an intimate relationship with anyone, because he knew it would not - or more accurately, according to all the books he had read - _could not,_ be the same. He hadn’t wanted to put anyone through a relationship that was doomed to fail. Or allow anyone to be hurt if the man found out and became jealous.

He wrenched his hand out of Greyback’s grasp, the wolf letting him go easily. As he stood, he hissed out at the man who sat stock still and watching on the couch before him.

“I _don’t_ know any such thing! I am not _yours,_ Greyback! I never will be! So hurry up and get that through your thick skull already!”

He stalked across the tent floor and into the bedroom, resolving not to come out for any reason until his magic came back. He hadn’t counted on the werewolf’s agility though, nor his speed, and as he opened a drawer in his dresser to put away his bag and pull out some nightclothes, he was suddenly trapped against it.

“I can tell when you lie, Harry. At least tell me the truth, tell me the reason _why._ ”

Harry’s hands tightened on the top of the dresser and he shivered as the warm breath from Fenrir’s demand rolled across the back of his neck.

“Teddy,” he whispered.

“What’s that?”

Harry spun around in the circle of Fenrir’s arms and glared at him.

“Teddy.”

Fenrir’s brow furrowed in confusion. “I-”

But Harry didn’t let him get further than that.

“Edward Remus Lupin. Teddy. My godson. Remus’ kid. A _kid_ who now has to go through the pain of the change every full moon, since he was a baby, all because _you_ bit his dad! It doesn’t matter to me what you did during the war. It doesn’t matter to me that the rumours aren’t true. What matters is that I have to watch Teddy _every month,_ go through that _alone._ All because you wanted revenge!”

Fenrir backed up and sat heavily on the bed. “Teddy…” he whispered in shock, “I have a grandson?”

Harry snarled at him, wolf-like himself at that moment, and took a threatening step forward.

“Whatever sick, wolfy, claim you think you have on him, you can forget about it. _HE. IS. MINE._ ”

Fenrir’s head jerked up at the guttural sound coming from Harry.

“Lyubimiy, you don’t understand.”

“I don’t need to,” Harry shot back, “because there is no way I could ever be with someone who could _do_ that to a kid. Remus _or_ Teddy.”

Fenrir’s temper finally snapped and his hand snaked out to yank Harry on to the bed. Spinning he quickly pinned the Auror beneath his much larger body.

Harry struggled. “Let me go, you arsehole!”

Fenrir just lifted himself up on his arms, his hands around Harry’s wrists, pinning them by his head as Harry thrashed uselessly.

“No, you’ve given your reason and now you’ll see my reply.”

Harry’s eyes widened in fear but before he could do anything, Fenrir spoke and the tent around them dissolved.

“ _Posmotri, chto ya tebe pokazyvayu_.”

 

* * *

 

_Harry opened his eyes and found himself standing in a memory, recognising it as such from both his experiences in Hogwarts and from his work as an Auror. He saw a younger version of Greyback reclining on a bed with a woman who had obviously just given birth, a baby swaddled in her arms._

“ _What shall we call him?” came the_ _soft rumble from Greyback._

_“Remus, we’ll call him Remus,” the woman said with a tired smile._

_Fenrir grinned. “A fitting name for an Alpha’s heir.” He kissed the side of her head and the memory dissolved._

 

* * *

 

_The next memory was a startling contrast to the one before._

_All around him was fire, and smoke, and screams. Spinning to try and locate where he was, Harry saw Fenrir chained to the ground. The chains must have been silver from the way they left burn marks on his skin. Despite this, Fenrir struggled to free himself, but the giant weights attached to the chains hindered his movements. Fenrir’s eyes were locked on a house in front of him and a man walked out with a small child on his hip and a mocking smile on his face._

_“You dare to oppose me, Greyback? To try and destroy the laws I have built? The laws which will save all of wizarding society, the entire world, from mongrel filth like you?” He laughed. “I think not. So, in payment, I will take what’s yours and twist it against you. He will hate himself, hate who is and you will know it’s all thanks to you.”_

_The man walked off, calling to his companions and Fenrir roared with rage._

 

* * *

 

_The memories were blurry after that, but Harry got the sense that Fenrir was searching for something. They finally cleared and Harry saw a giant wolf lurking near an open window._

_The wolf climbed quietly through and moments later it reappeared with a squirming cub in its mouth. It leapt gracefully out the window and was halfway across the yard when a bright light illuminated them. Harry squinted against it and watched as the man who had taken the baby, taken Remus, appeared with Dumbledore in tow._

_Dumbledore gasped in shock and begun casting quickly. Fenrir, in his wolf form, taken by surprise and burdened with his cub, was unable to fight back and was not quick enough to evade the spells cast at him._

_As Fenrir lost consciousness and the memory faded, Harry heard Dumbledore say how terrible it was for the man’s son to have been bitten._

 

* * *

 

Harry blinked slowly as the spell released him and the present day Fenrir slowly came into focus. The larger man let go of his wrists and sat back against the headboard, one leg drawn-up to support his arm, waiting for Harry to say something.

Harry didn’t move from his position immediately, trying to come to terms with what he had seen. He immediately dismissed the thought that the memories were fake. He’d undergone too much training to know what was real and what was not.

Slowly he sat up and looked at the wolf who sat close by.

“Dumbledore protected them with a Fidelius Charm after that. I was unable to find him until he went to Hogwarts,” Fenrir said, answering the unasked question. “By then he had been poisoned against me. I tried... constantly I tried, to get close to him, to speak with him, to tell him the truth. But by then the war was looming and my ‘reputation’ had gained ground. Spread of course by Lupin and Dumbledore. Though the old man didn’t know the lies he had been told.”

Fenrir lifted his chin slightly to look Harry more directly in the eyes.

“The ICW, being based on the continent and being more open-minded about werewolves, approached me. They asked me to infiltrate Voldemort’s ranks and help them. I did so, believing I could clear my name after the war and then everyone would know the truth. Remus would know the truth. But you know how that turned out,” he said bitterly.

Harry nodded, his expression somber.

“Voldemort didn’t die as he should have the first time and I was forced to bide my time.” Greyback sighed, sounding wearier than Harry ever remembered hearing, and leant further into the bedhead. “I did what I could to help Remus. I organised for people to employ him, I sent him gifts from ‘his father’. I believe he thought them from Lupin but I didn’t care, I knew _I_ was providing for him and that I could prove it to him later.”

Silence reigned in the small space and Harry was at a loss as to what to say. Dumbfounded by the sudden information and still reeling from the raw emotions in the memories he had seen.

“And then I found you.”

Harry’s eyes snapped back to Fenrir.

“And I realised what you were to me and it gave me hope that maybe I could have a happy ending,” Fenrir told him earnestly. “I thought that when you accepted the bond between us, you would help bring my cub back. That we could be a family, strange though it may have been.”

Harry’s lips twitched involuntarily at the thought. It would have been strange. Remus like an uncle to him, and Remus’s own dad, his mate. Fenrir quirked his own lips in return.

“But you know what happened then. You too rejected me, my own true mate poisoned against me as well, all by the lies of Lyall Lupin. So I waited again, for the war to be over once more and I prayed to the moon every night for yours and Remus’ safety. I hoped that when the truth _finally_ came out, all my suffering would not have been in vain.”

It seemed that was all Fenrir was able to say, as his head fell back against the headboard and his eyes slid closed, but not before Harry glimpsed the sadness, the pain, and the desolate resignation hidden there. And, in that moment, he saw a man so much like himself, someone who life had thrown nothing but hardship, nothing but hate, but someone who had not succumbed. Greyback was someone who had chosen to fight, who had chosen love over bitterness.

Hesitantly he moved. Shifting on the bed, he crept forward. Coming to kneel over Fenrir, his own legs straddled over the one outstretched leg of the werewolf.

Fenrir’s eyes opened as he sensed Harry’s proximity and Harry sucked his bottom lip into his mouth as their eyes locked.

Slowly, Harry reached out his hand to cup Fenrir’s jaw and he leant forward, watching as Fenrir drew in a shocked breath and Harry gently pressed their lips together.

For a moment, nothing happened. And then Harry felt Fenrir’s hands on his waist and he was yanked against a firm chest. A sound both tortured moan and possessive growl filled Harry’s ears as Fenrir’s mouth opened under his and a hot tongue slid between his lips.

Harry’s hands tightened on Fenrir’s shoulders and the moan he had heard was still sounding in his throat. The realisation that the sound had come from him unlocked something in Harry and he gave himself over to the knowledge that he wanted this, needed this, just as much as the man underneath him.

Harry was filled with such regret now he knew the real story, never having given Fenrir a true chance to explain before. If only he had listened, if only he had realised when he read the passages on true mates, that true mates were complimentary, two halves of one whole. If only he had understood then that it must mean there was more to Fenrir than what was thought.

Instead, he had rejected it, had hidden the knowledge from others, had not told a soul, and avoided Fenrir at all costs.

He pulled back from the kiss.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I should have known there was more, I should have realised-”

Fenrir cut him off with another kiss, pulling his head down with his hand and sealing their lips together for a long moment before pulling back and meeting Harry’s eye.

“Don’t. Don’t apologise, none of this is your fault. Yes, you _could_ have realised, but _I_ could have tried harder. Instead, I let my own fears and insecurities get in the way. I was afraid it would all slip through my fingers again. But the Nundu... Lycaon, if I had lost you…” His voice trailed off as his fingers combed through Harry’s hair, his pale blue eyes taking in every detail on Harry’s face.

Instead of answering him, Harry surged forwards, choosing solid reassuring action over inadequate words. His hips rolled without his conscious effort and he heard pleased sounds from Fenrir before he was gripped tightly and abruptly rolled on to his back. Their kiss never broke as they shifted together, his hands tightened in Fenrir’s loose hair, refusing to let him go.

He felt the werewolf’s questing hands running down his sides and under his shirt, rucking it up. The rough palms of Fenrir’s hands sent shivers of pleasure over Harry’s skin.

Breaking the kiss to pant heavily, Harry met Fenrir’s eyes and saw the heat there. There was lust mingled with adoration and something Harry had only seen in other’s eyes, when they were looking at their life partner. It made him feel very exposed, despite all the clothes he was still wearing.

Fenrir’s mouth descended once more, this time to suck bruising kisses into Harry’s neck, even as he scraped his teeth over his collarbone.

Harry gasped and arched his back, giving Fenrir the space to push his shirt up further. He was pulled upwards by strong hands and his top was tugged over his head and discarded altogether, leaving him bare-chested and exposed to Fenrir’s gaze.

Gulping slightly at the predatory look that had come over Fenrir, Harry shifted onto his knees. Feeling a little more equal now they were on the same height, even if the wolf was far taller than him.

Summoning his courage, Harry reached for Fenrir’s belt buckle.

His fingers shook slightly as he took to his task but the heady feeling at seeing the expression on Fenrir’s face was worth it. Harry shifted upwards and resumed their kiss as he slid the leather through the loops and tossed the practical accessory aside, the buckle making a heavy sound as it contacted the floor.

Harry moved onto the button fly and fumbled in his haste, but also in the haze that came with the skilful plundering of his mouth by Fenrir.

The older man was holding Harry against him, one hand buried in his hair and the other pressing against the small of his back. Harry had never felt so safe, so cared for, as he did right then.

Finally managing the buttons, he slipped his hand down the front of Fenrir’s jeans and froze. It wasn’t exactly the first time he’d ever held an erection, he had held his own after all, but it was the _size_ that had him pausing.

Fenrir pulled back and looked at him curiously, a hint of concern in his eyes.

“Everything all right?”

Harry blinked up at him for a moment before looking down at the source of his trepidation. His eyes widened as he took it in, in all its glory.

And glory it was. Fenrir was certainly never going to be ashamed of what Harry was currently having trouble wrapping his fingers around comfortably; and Merlin, _the length._ The man had a good inch or so on Harry.

“Erm,” Harry replied.

“Something wrong, moya lyubov?” Fenrir asked nibbling on Harry’s neck, hand sliding down his back to cup his arse.

Harry gasped softly at the sensation of rough stubble against the soft skin of his neck and tried to answer.

“Well, it’s just, er- I know where it is you want to stick this,” he said, adding a squeeze of his hand and getting a jerking of hips in return. “And I’m no expert but I’m pretty sure that’s not going to fit.”

Fenrir chuckled into Harry’s neck and pulled back to plant a soft kiss on his lips before meeting his eyes. “Moye serdtse, I can promise you, it will fit.”

Harry narrowed his eyes, skeptical.

Fenrir smirked. “After we’re done, you won’t want it anywhere else, I promise. I’d never hurt you, love. But if you’re uneasy, we don’t have to do anything tonight, lyubimaya.”

Harry scowled, his own erection seeming to throb in vehement disagreement. “Bugger that. I’ve not waited so long to experience this, just to back out now.”

Fenrir’s hands stilled as did his breathing for a moment. “What are you saying?” he asked after a moment.

Harry flushed red and promptly let go of Fenrir, though the wolf grabbed his hands before he could hide behind them. Causing his red cheeks to brighten further.

“Are you telling me- have you never done this before?” Fenrir questioned with disbelief.

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but he promptly snapped his jaw shut, words failing him. He could feel his cheeks burning and he shook his head, feeling like he wanted to hide.

“You are, how? Why?” Fenrir asked him.

Harry shrugged and looked away.

“I dunno. I just... I was busy with the war and then after I read some books on werewolf mateships I knew any liaison I had wouldn’t be any good. Well, not as good as... “ His eyes flicked up and then away. “Plus, I didn’t want them in any potential danger if they ever ran into you. I didn’t want to risk you smelling me on them. It just didn’t seem worth it for what I knew would be a mediocre experience, at best.”

Fenrir groaned and Harry chanced a look at him. It seemed as though the man was trying not to come right there. Suddenly his eyes flew open and locked on to Harry’s.

“Oh, you are in for a good night.”

And with those words, Harry found himself tossed backward onto the bed, and his trousers and then pants were quite literally torn from his body.

Fenrir lowered himself,  pressing Harry into the mattress. Harry could feel Fenrir’s heavy cock pressing against his own. The heat and pressure a new pleasure-inducing sensation that had him groaning unconsciously into Fenrir’s mouth as he kissed Harry again, slowly and thoroughly mapping his mouth with his tongue.

Harry thrust his hips upward, pressing their bodies firmly together. Fenrir’s hands roamed down Harry’s sides, slipping underneath him to squeeze at his firm arse before parting his thighs so he could settle more firmly between them.

Fenrir’s mouth moved from his lips, over his jaw and down his chest. Harry’s skin felt as though it was burning with every careful caress and swipe of Fenrir’s tongue.

Continuing his path down, Fenrir sucked a large bruise into the crease between Harry’s thigh and groin. Harry made some needy sounds as the sensation caused his cock to harden exponentially. Fenrir repeated the action on Harry’s left side next and he squirmed at the sensation.

He felt the wolf grin against his skin for a moment, and was almost about to protest upon feeling Fenrir’s lips leaving his body, but then hot, wet, heaven descended upon his erection.

So focused was he on the delicious and unexpected sensation of Fenrir’s mouth and tongue working over the glans and then head of his cock, Harry barely felt the first finger as it pressed into his body. Harry gasped and moaned, rocking gently into Fenrir’s mouth as he clutched desperately at the sheets beneath to keep himself from coming.

He certainly felt the second as it wiggled it’s way past the tight circle of muscle, it’s way only slicked by saliva. Harry barely had time to wince though as it was at that moment Fenrir engulfed his erection in its entirety.

Harry’s eyelids flew open to see the werewolf’s lips pressed against his skin and a smirk glinting in his eyes.

“Fuck,” Harry gasped as he watched Fenrir pull slowly up before sinking back down again.

Harry could feel the tip of his cock pressing against Fenrir’s throat and he almost whimpered at the sensation. Biting his lip to stop such an embarrassing noise from happening, Harry threw his head back into the pillow. His body jolted in ecstasy when Fenrir’s fingers pressed against a place inside him and Harry didn’t have time to warn his lover of his orgasm.

Judging from Fenrir’s pleased groan though, it wouldn’t have mattered if he had.

Harry was a panting, shivering mess when Fenrir finally dragged himself up Harry’s body to kiss him. Harry eagerly opened his mouth to reciprocate. Tasting himself on Fenrir’s tongue was different but so very heady as well. Harry felt himself twitching already at the thought of what would happen next, if this was only a prelude.

Spreading his legs wider, Harry hitched his hips against Fenrir’s muscled abdomen.

“You sure, moya lyubov?” Fenrir whispered huskily into his ear.

“Yeah,” Harry breathed out. “Yeah, I am.”

A deep groan rumbled in Fenrir’s chest and Harry splayed his hands across it as the werewolf drew back. Harry’s hands skated down the defined muscles of his abs and back up over his nipples. Fenrir had paused as Harry explored and Harry shyly met his eyes.

“Sorry,” he said quietly.

Fenrir kissed him again.

“Never apologise for that. I’m glad that you’re so entranced with my body,” he said with a leer.

Harry scrunched his nose in embarrassment.

Fenrir chuckled lightly, pressing sensuous kisses along Harry’s neck, making him writhe and gasp, and forget about what they had spoken of.

Harry wriggled out from underneath Fenrir to roll onto his stomach and reach for the bedside drawer. His hand closed around his prize but before he could move back, Fenrir’s firm hands were on his hips dragging him to his knees and Harry’s question was broken off into a shocked cry as Fenrir’s tongue swiped across the crease of his arse. He jerked his hips in a prudish move to stop what was happening but the next time that hot tongue pressed against him, Harry found he didn’t much care to move away. In fact, he soon felt himself pressing back against his lover’s mouth, his voice giving way to pleading words and gasped profanities.

Harry lost track of the time but it was all too soon when Fenrir reached for the lube Harry had forgotten he held in his hand. Harry’s body was a quivering ball of need as he waited for Fenrir to hurry along to the main event.

He didn’t have to wait long and he soon felt the blunt head of Fenrir’s erection pressing against him. Harry bit his lip and pressed back, allowing himself to sink backward onto Fenrir’s thick girth.

“Lyacon, _Harry_.”

Fenrir said his name like a prayer, even as his whole body froze at the sound of Harry's pained gasp, fingers digging into Harry's hips hard enough that Harry wondered if there would be bruises upon them later.

He had known Fenrir was large, he had held it in his hand and expressed his own concerns, but feeling it pressing into him now was a lot to take. Literally.

He was determined though and trusted Fenrir, and so he rested his head upon his pillow and breathed steadily. Quickly the pain eased, even as the head of Fenrir's length remained inside him, leaving him with a full feeling that was somehow incredibly _right_.

And yet his lover didn't move.

"Fenrir," Harry breathed, pressing back against the intrusion inside him, seeking more. Wanting more.

The wolf growled deeply at the sensation, and Harry felt him shift deeper inside him.

Burying his head against his arm, Harry pushed back once more in one long motion, not wanting Fenrir to stop again now, wanting all of him, wanting to feel every inch of his lover inside his body.

"Harry, fuck, moya lyubov," Fenrir said, as Harry finally felt his cheeks press against the firm muscles of Fenrir's thighs.

Harry let out a sigh, taking a moment to adjust to the fullness he felt. He turned his head to look back at his lover and smirked at the look of concentration on Fenrir’s face.

Harry flexed the muscles in his arse and was rewarded with a growl and blue eyes flying open to meet his.

“Cheeky brat,” Fenrir rumbled at him, pulling out only to press back in quickly.

Harry gasped at the feeling and Fenrir did it again, and again. Picking up his pace, he settled into a rhythm that had Harry burying his head into the pillow to try and muffle his loud cries of ecstasy.

He felt Fenrir shift and lean over him. His arm slipping under Harry’s chest as he hauled him up into a sitting position.

“I want to hear you, Harry,” he growled. “Don’t hide yourself from me.” And with that, he resumed his thrusts.

Harry wrapped a hand behind him to grasp Fenrir’s hair and the other held onto the arm clamped around his midsection. They rocked together, Fenrir’s large cock pressing against that place in Harry that caused his head to fall back on Fenrir’s shoulder as he came with a choked cry. He felt Fenrir’s cock swell and pulse inside him as Fenrir bit with blunt teeth into Harry’s neck and came himself.

Harry was panting heavily. His breath short and uneven as Fenrir gently guided them down between the sheets. Harry was barely conscious of Fenrir pulling the blanket over the two of them before he drifted off to sleep.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> So the incantation Fenrir uses, google translate tells me is "Look what I'm showing you"
> 
> Also, don't forget to check out the collection this belongs to for more amazing "One Bed in a Snowstorm" fics.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fanart for The Hazards of Nundu's and Werewolves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796443) by [CelticKitsune Art (CelticKitsune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticKitsune/pseuds/CelticKitsune%20Art)




End file.
